The Amazing Spider-man 2?
by krimmy2
Summary: My version of how I think the movie is going to end.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know why but for some reason this is how I imagine the ending of the movie to be like. This is going to be like a two /three chapter thing because I just wanted to put my Idea out for the ending, before I can confirm it on May 2****nd****. And this is not edited, for the sake of time, sorry. **

"We are just… going different ways, I got to go." Gwen tells Peter and turns her head to face the noise of the warning bell indicating the Oxford orientation meeting is about to begin. In one swift motion she rotated and began to walking towards the meeting room, leaving a sadden Peter alone in the academy building. Gwen reached the closed door and placed her right hand on the door knob, she gave him one last look before going in.

Peter stared her direction until the doors slammed closed with a thud that echoed the room. Peter tilled his head down in sorrow and also left the building. This isn't the first fight that they had, but by far the most intense. Gwen in leaving, moving on with her life and she doesn't need someone to hold her down.

Peter walked out of the building and looked outside. The clouds have covered the sky and little raindrops have already been falling down, marking the dry ground. A shiver ran up his back, this is exactly how he felt when Captain Stacy died. He looked up; droplets of rain fell into his eyes which made him flinch a little. He stayed quiet for several seconds, he trapped himself in a daze remembering the last few second and the promise he made with Captain Stacy before his death. A weary smile appeared on his face, and he nodded at the sky.

The raining became heavier as he timidly walked back home.

"Peter! Is that you?" he hears the tender shout of Aunt May.

"Yeah, I am back." He said closing the door behind him.

Aunt May came back with a try in her hands. She had just finished making dinner. "I made lasagna." She placed the food down at the dining table and looked back at him.

Peter is still caught up in his daze, "Peter, are you alright?" she asked him.

"Yeah, yeah I am fine. I am not so hungry so I'll just go to my room." He said robotically while walking up the stairs to his room. Aunt May went back into the dining room and sighed, "Must be Gwen." Her voice showed a hint of disappointment. She looked out at the window to stare at the rain. "What would you (Ben) do?" she asked.

She turned back and looked down at the table; half of the lasagna had disappeared. She shook her head with a smile, "teenagers."

Peter finished the last of his lasagna and set the plate down onto a pile of paper sitting on his desk. Even though he said he wasn't hungry, he deeply needed the food for energy. He pulled out his wallet and pulled out a picture of him and Gwen kissing on his bed. Peter stood up out of his chair and walked to his front wall full of pictures and notes about his parents and Oscorp.

He pulled a little pin out of a holder and sticks the picture dead center onto the wall. Peter took out a little piece of paper and wrote something on it before sticking right under the picture. His head slowly met the wall, his forehead pressed against the wall as he closed his eyes trying to clear his mind.

Suddenly a little red light appears on his computer screen. He walked over there and looked at the program. His eyes narrowed and he quickly went to the window, sneaking out of the house. The slight breeze that came when he shut the window caused the little note to tall off and into the trash can.

Why do I have to love you too?

Gwen finished asking several questions to the information person before taking several papers and leaving. She felt excited, to finally leave the city and do what she has always wanted. The flight to Oxford will be in two days. She walked to the exit and looked outside, it's raining and Peter was nowhere in sight.

"Damn it." She let out another disappointed grunt. Peter swung her over her so she doesn't have a car or umbrella with her. She thought about calling a taxi, but when she looked through her wallet she only found a 5 dollar bill.

She nodded her head, and grunted, then put her purse over her head and ran.

Gwen reached home 17 minutes later soaking wet. She reached her apartment and knocked on the door. Her first younger brother opened the door for her and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask."

…

Coming out of the shower and changing into a new set of clothing she walked out of the bathroom and walked over to her computer. She pressed the power button and waited for it to start.

"MOM! MOM! Look!" she heard her brothers yell. "Spider-Man is getting beat up!"

Gwen's head jerked and she began to breathe hard. Her heart is pounding so fast and hard that it could be heard. "Shit." She ran out of her room and headed towards the family TV. Her two brothers and Mom were sitting on the couch, they all had dreadful expressions on their face. Gwen looked at the TV and instantly felt a burn in her heart.

The camera focused on a skyscraper, debris and material fell out of an opening where it looked like something flew through it and then exploded. Someone wearing a dark suit and glowing blue flew closer to the wreckage and sent several thunder bolts into the building. A giant fireball erupted out of the side.

And then she saw him, Peter in his costume. He has cuts and gashes all over his body, his mask is missing a lens showing his bloody eye and scuffled hair. He fell out of the building, down seven stories and then landed on the cement, cracking the ground below him.

The camera zoomed in and locked onto Peter who is too far to get a clear view of his face. Max (now known as Electro) flew down to him, "I am going to finish you, and then kill her too" He said in his monotonous voice and then aimed his hand at Peter. A pulse of energy surrounded Electro's fingers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Peter screamed.

But it wasn't because of Electro's attack, Peter shot a strand of web at the nearest building he could see and pulled. With all the power he could muster, Peter flung into the air spun several times to avoid several electric blots, and webbed Electro up.

"It's not going to work!" Gwen yelled at the TV. She knew this because the first conformation they had, the webs barely did a thing to Electro.

To her surprise the webs actually head a bit, though there began to vaporize slowly. The camera looked at Peter, he was staring at Electro, and then turned and looked at the Brooklyn Bridge.

Gwen's heart sank, "No."

Peter flung himself towards Electro just as he could break free and grabbed him, Peter swung several more times before the camera could only make out two little red and blue dots on the screen. Peter and Electro fought a little more in midair, and then Peter tackled him into the water.

The camera man ran towards the sight, and zoomed in again when they finally reached the water. Blue sparks flew everywhere, and then there was an underwater explosion.

Gwen had several tears rolling down her eyes, she couldn't even more her hands to wipe them because they were to tightly clench around her chest. Several seconds later, a ripped spider-man mask floated up onto the water.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**For the sake of time, and the realization that I actually wrote this story I didn't upload in like weeks, I didn't edit this so please forgive me. Also, I would like to say, I live in the U.S. so the movie still doesn't come out yet. This written here is what I think will possibly happen based on all the trailer and clips I have watched. So yes, this ISN'T the movie, just some of my thought's on how it will end. AND if you have seen it, tell me how close is it. Thank-you. **

"Gah!" Peter pulled himself out of the water several miles down the site where he short circuited Electro. "Ahhh! Man, next time I need to hire the cable guy." he joked. He lifted his hand up and touched his face realizing his mask was missing," it must have came off." He slowly stood up and looked at his body, there were cuts and scratches everywhere, but he would have to deal with the pain until he gets back home.

"Oh no, Aunt May are going to kill me." Peter looked around to make sure no one would see him, and shot a web into the nearest building and began swinging his way home...

Peter arrived at his house and slowly crept up to his window, where he silently crawled in, placing one foot on the floor and than the other and then closed the window.

"Peter...?"

His heart heart stopped beating, and his face became a pale white as he slowly turned around. He swallowed hard as he turned around to the direction of the voice. I Aunt May is sitting on the floor, holding one of his back up masks and suit.

"This isn't what it looks like, I was out at a party." He said.

May cupped her mouth with both hands and began to cry a little, "I knew it, I knew it." She sobbed.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Peter waved his hands, "This was just a costume party, this is all make up you see." He wiped away some dried up blood that bleed down from his top forehead.

"THE HELL IT IS!" May screamed back, "You are spider-man and you kept this a secret from me! Do you know how worried I was when I called for you, and you didn't answer! I broke this damn door down just to make sure you were all right, and this is what I find!" She yelled at him.

Peter could only stare at her in discomfort and then put his head down to look at the floor, "I don't know what to s-" suddenly blood spilled out of his mouth and onto the floor.

"PETER!" May got up instantly and held Peter up as his legs got limp. She moved him gently onto his bed and placed him there. "We need to call an ambulance now!" she yelled.

Peter grabbed Mays hand "No don't, this is nothing just give it a day or two and it will heal up." He looked at her with sympathetic eyes, "You can't do this." he told her.

"Why Peter why!" her words bit his heart.

"Because, spider-man can never be safe, and I can't let the ones I love get hurt." Peter tried his best, but couldn't stop several tears coming down his face. May got down to her knees and held onto him, she too began to cry. The moment made all of Peters pain go away. Abruptly, the tender moment they had was ruined when the house phone in Peters room rang, they didn't get the call, and left it to go voice male.

"Aunt May, it's Gwen... I... Peter is spider-man...I oh my god..." The distress in her voice made Peter instantly jolt off his bed. In a light dash he pressed the "talk" button.

"Gwen, it's me Peter I am here!" he yelled.

"P-P-PETER! HOW!?"

"It's on the news, I think, big fight with Sparkles." He tried his best to lighten the mood.

"I am coming over to your house right now." she said.

"No stay there, there is nothing to worry about."

"NO! I am coming over there and that's it!" the phone closes on him...

scene change

Peter is only wearing the lower half of his costume while May took some wet towels up to his back and washed away the blood. "AHHHH!" Peter let out a little painful moan as she applied some ointment. "Sorry." she told him. "No, it's fine since I have these powers most of this will be gone by the end of the week. look, most of my scratches are already gone." He turned around to show her his face, which is bruised but not scratched.

Several more minutes passed by, before May said something again. "Your friend Harry came by today, he looked like was in very big trouble and asked for you."

"What?" Peter said in surprise.

"I told him I didn't know where you were and invited him to come in."

"Yeah, and then what?" he asked her questionably.

"He came in for a second, I gave him some food and he at it, and then he saw the picture of you and your dad on the fridge and left."

"Hum..." Peter got up.

"What are you doing?" May asked.

Peter went down to the kitchen and looked at the fridge, There were multiple pictures stuck up, and then he found the picture of him and his father. Peter was small and was smiling on Richard's lap, and behind him was Richard's office with a little spider in a jar to the side. Underneath that picture was a smiling portrait of Gwen. "Oh no."

'What is is?" May looked at him.

"Aunt May, stay here lock everything up and keep Uncle Ben's gun near by." Peter told her while running up stairs.

"Peter what are you doing?" May fallowed.

"I think you and Gwen are in danger, I need to go." He said while putting on his ripped costume and a bran new mask.

"No you don't!" May yelled.

"I have to, Harry is out of his mind right now, if I don't get to him fast he's going to do something!" He yelled at her, "I love you Aunt May, stay safe." Before she could protest, Peter has already jumped out of his window.

...

"Gwen where are you?" Peter said while gliding in the air, releasing another stand of web to a building.

"I am in a cab, where are you?"

"Get to a public place where there are lots of people, I need you to get out of the cab a soon as possible."

"Why?"

"Just do-" Before he could finish she heard her scream.

"Gwen!" He flipped into the air and then stuck to the side of a building.

"The guy in green is bombing the entire area around me!" She yelled into the phone, Peter could here explosions in the background. He looked up, several two miles away form his he could see the Washington bridge, and smoke and several explosions erupted near by.

"Peter I am-" Peter saw another explosion in the distance, and at the same time Gwen's phone call ended.

"No!" Peter shot a web at a near by flag pole, he pulled with all his might bending the thing until the metal was about to collapse on itself. He held onto the web, as the pole launched him into the air. He rolled himself up into a ball and sailed several hundred yards, then began to shoot webs like crazy to reach the bridge.

Peter landed right were the last explosion was and looked around, he saw a taxi flipped onto it's back laying on the ground. He jumped over there and spun it right side up. There was no one in it. "The hell?"He spun around and could hear that several other people were in his need, he jumped to another car and ripped open the door pulling out the driver and passenger, he pulled three people out of a truck, and another family out of a van which was about to plummet down the water.

"GWEN!" He yelled out loud.

"OVER HERE SPIDER MAN!" one of the person he saved yelled.

Peter swung over there and looked, it was a taxi that has driven right into a wall of a building, all of it's doors were dented in and blocked by debris. Peter peered into the back window and saw Gwen staring right at him. "I am going to get you out of there righ now!" Peter put both of his hands down onto the back bumper and pulled with all his might and dragged the car out of the building and into the street. He ripped open the door for the driver and Gwen.

"Oh my god, thank you spider-man." The driver hugged him.

"Yeah your welcome." He turned to everyone he just rescued. "Everyone get out of here now! This place is unsafe, go to the police." and like that everyone dispersed, all except Gwen.

"Are you going to fight him?"

"Yeah I sort of have to, Gwen get to safety I got to go."

"I am coming with you."

"No your not" Peter shook his head, and then came closer to her to close her mouth with his hands.

"You know you need me I saafdasafsfsdfs-"

"Okay your coming with me, shut this thing." He walks a few steps away and points at the trunk of a car.

PISHHHHHH!

He sticks her hand onto the trunk, "Sorry I love you, don't hate me." He then turned around and shoots two strands of webs out onto two separate buildings sling shooting him into the air.

"PETER!"

...

Peter lands finally found Harry at the little bay area they use to hand out as kids.

"Harry."

"HEHEHEHEHHEHEHE!" He chuckles like a maniac and turns around. "It's the Green Goblin now!"

Peter was appalled to see the current sate of his friend. His hair spiked crazilyupwards, his skin green and ripped with several scales popping around all over his face. Harry's friendly smile became a deadly alligator grin. Most of his body is covered in a weird looking armor, and several robotic pieces infused to his skin. "Harry what happened?"

"You happened! All I needed was your blood, and you refused to give some to me!" He points at Peter, "You killed me!"

"No I didn't, my blood isn't a cure, there must be an alternative!" Peter yells at him.

"NO! YOU WERE ALL I HAD AS A FAMILY, AND YET YOU ARE TO SELFISH TO SPEAR SOME SMALL THING TO SAVE ME, YOUR FRIEND, YOUR BROTHER!"

"I TIRED TO HELP YOU!"

"YOU TRIED TO HELP YOURSELF...sniff* sniff* Ah- do you smell that, it's the sent of a lovely lady which you have doomed." Harry began to chuckle again.

Peter didn't understand, but then his spider senses went off and he turned around to spot Gwen staring down at them from the top.

Suddenly something from the distance shot forward and Harry jumped on it. "Now you have to pay the price." Harry shoots upwards and flies towards Gwen. Peter shoots a web and slings upwards landing on his feet. "GWEN NO!" He leaps into the air, but it's to late, Harry already swept down and grabbed her.

Peter swung ferociously trying to catch up with Harry. Harry kept throwing bombs at him blowing up building and other structures. Finally they reached a clock tower, where Harry and Gwen fly straight up into the sky. Peter shot a strand of web to the top of the building and flings himself upwards to the top. He stood up and stares at them. "DON'T DO THIS HARRY! YOU DON'T WANT TO KILL HER SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS, YOU WANT MY BLOOD THEN COME TAKE IT, COME FIGHT ME!"

Harry makes a scary grin and holds Gwen by the neck, "Okay."

He let her go, Gwen falls down.

"NO!" Peter squats down, and with all his might jumps up and reaches his hands out to grab her.

In midair he catches Gwen and spins, letting his body smash into the glass dome of the clock tower and down two stories onto a walkway. He lifts himself and Gwen up, "You okay?'

"Yeah I am fine."

"Okay then get out of here!" He pushed her towards a flight of stairs leading downwards.

Harry glides down into the clock tower, Peter jumps up and dodges his fist. Peter spins in the air and lands a punch into Harry's chest, which caused no effect. Harry Grabs Peter's arm and pulls him in taking his right hand and chokes Peters neck. Peter head butts Harry, causing Harry to throw Peter up wards and out of the building. Peter shots a strand of web onto the wall and pulls himself down latching his hands around Harry's back. Harry propels his glider back and smashed Peter onto the wall. Peter lets go of Harry and back flips into the air, and shoots out a strand of web spin kicking Harry off his glider.

The glider flies out of control and goes downwards into the building destroying several gear pieces. Gwen is 1/4 of the way down when she looks up and sees the debris falling down. Several pieces hit the stairs and breaks it, causing her to loose balance and fall of.

Peter sees this and shoots a string of wed onto Gwen's hand, he sticks it to one of the Gears and turns around just in time to dodge another punch from Harry.

Peter punches harry in the face, but Harry doesn't even twitch instead he grabs Peter by the head and slams it into one of the gears denting the metal. Harry then lifts Peter up and throws him across the tower.

Peter hits the wall hard and falls landing on several giant gears. Harry jumps on top of him and pulls out a little goblin knife, he brings it down on Peter's head but he quickly avoids it.

Harry then wrap both his hands around Peters neck and begins to squeeze. Peter used his hands and grabs Harry's head, attempting to push him away.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Peter looks up and sees that the web holding Gwen is about to get cut in half by the moving gears.

"This is it Peter, are you ready to see her die!" Harry taunts him.

"GAHHHHH!" Peter yells as Harry stabs his stomach with a little knife. Blood begins to drip out of Peters mouth and die his mask even more red. Peter head butts Harry again, and once more. Harry loses some of his strength on Peter. Peter punches Harry with all his force smashing Harry's head into the wall. Peter then takes his elbow and strikes it against Harry's temple knocking him out cold.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Peter still laying on the ground looks up, and sees the string snap. Gwen begins to fall downwards, and in a near millisecond passes him. Peter rolls to the side and falls of the gear, he bobs his head down to gain optimal speed and falls towards her. Gwen is falling too fast and Peter can't reach her in time so he slings part of his body onto the wall and shoots a web straight at her, the web flies at her and wraps around her foot. Catching her 50 feet away from the ground.

POP! CRACK!

The sound of something breaking echoes through the tower.

Peter gently presses his web-shooters and the webs slowly elongated until Gwen reached the bottom. "Gwen are you alright!?" He yells.

There is no reply. "Gwen?" Peter jumps down and lands on the ground. He looks at her, and then as if some one shot him, a pain runs up his heart and he begins trembling. Peter rips of his mask and walks to Gwen and breaks the web holding her. "Gwen? Gwen? Gwen? GWEN!" he yells at her.

Gwen lay emotionless in his arms, her head is tilted at a weird angle, and her neck is flabby. Her eyes still opened, as Peter lifts her head to face him. "Gwen!" He screams, tears running down his face. His legs give out and he lands hard on his knees. He hugs her body tightly and sobs. "Gwennnnnnnnnn!"

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Still haven't seen the movie but lots of people have told me spoilers. But still this is what I think the movie should have ended like.**

Rain poured heavily as Gwen's casket slowly descended down into the damp hole. Everyone dispersed all except Peter, and Gwen's family. Gwen's mother was crying ferociously as her three boys tried to calm her down. Peter hesitantly walked over there, the boys backed away when they saw him. "Mrs. Stacy, I am so sorry." He came in for a hug, which she returned.

flashback

When the police arrive at the clock tower they found Harry still unconscious laying on gigantic gears, and Peter now with his mask on walking out of the clock tower with Gwen's body. The cops and firemen all stared at him with horror and shock, seven though many people have died this evening, this was truly a tragic scene.

Peter slowly placed Gwen's body into one of those fold out beds, and just glazed at her. His tears seemingly dripping down his mask with traces of dried blood.

"what happened?" Asked one of the cops.

"I killed her..." Peter whispered, then without another word swung away.

Mrs. Stacy finally cooled down sand let go of Peter. "Why did it have to be her?" she sobbed.

"It was my fault, I wasn't fast enough." Peter answered. Mrs. Stacy looked at him awkwardly, "to stop her from going to help spider-man." Peter balled his fist until his knuckles turned white.

She she gave him a little pat on the cheek, "this is how Gwen is, she would go and help others even if she knew she would get hurt, I want to blame someone. But I just can't this was her decision." Her hand finally slip away from his cheek down into her coat pocket.

"She would have wanted you to have this." She gave him a small silver recorder.

Several more minutes passed until everyone finally left, leaving Peter all alone. "I couldn't save you, I couldn't be there for you, I..." He looked up in front of him and saw captain Stacy. His judgmental face peering down his soul. "I couldn't keep my promise."

George Stacy shook his head in dissapointment, Peter felt more tears fill up in his eyes when suddenly he saw Captain Stacy vanished and was replaced by Gwen. She looked at him with pitty and held her right hand up against his heart, and then her left hand against herself. She smiled one last time and then disappeared.

One year later.

Spider-man has been missing for a year now, crime rates have skyrocketed and New York has finally become itself again.

Peter, having given up being spider-man and has been going to school more often receiving perfect grades in all of his classes For the first time. Now that there is no spider-man, the bugle doesn't need him anymore so he go himself a small part time job at a cafe.

...

"That will be five dollars please."

The customer gave him the money, he places it in the cash registered and waits for the order to be made.

The tv is broadcasting a fire fight somewhere several miles from here against some guy Peter recognizes in a mechanical suit. "It's a shame you know, spider-man would probably have gotten the job done by know." The mild age lady said, while tapping the table, waiting for her order.

"..." Peter just gave off a little shrug.

BING, "order up!"

Peter turned around and gave the woman her coffee.

"Thank-you" she grabbed the cup, and walked away. Peter looked up at the tv again but it seems that the guy has already escaped.

...

Peter visits Gwen's grave again placing a bouquet of flowers next to her headstone. He stands there for several minutes without saying a word, and then leaves.

"Peter, dinners ready!" Aunt May yells at him. Peter lazily walks down and sits at the table. "So, what did you did today?" She asks him.

"Nothing, sold some coffee, did some homework... visited her."

Aunt May turned around to face him, "Peter, don't you think it's time to move on?"

"I just can't." He turned Head head, not to look at her.

"Yes you can Peter."

"NO I CAN'T!" May startled backwards.

"uncle Ben died because I wasn't spider-man, Gwen died because I am spider-man, I can't just turn my back on everything."

May walked up to him, she pulled up a chair and sat down, her old hands slowly wrapping around Peter's. "don't turn your back on things, I know it's hard on you but we just can't stay in one place and relive what has already happened."

"then what do I do?" Peter asked her.

"You have to face your demons, you have to tell yourself to move on, to put things in their rightful place and live with it even if they haunt you. We can't say good bye because they are still here with us even if we can't see or feel them, but we can always say till next time. Till the next time we see them, again."

May hugged Peter, and for the first time he felt as if a weight has been lifted. After dinner Peter went back into his room and dropped down onto his bed. He turned his head to face his desk, staring at the picture of Gwen and him kissing. He got back up went over to his drawer where he took out Gwen's recorder.

He turned it on and began to listen. This wasn't just a recording, but a diary of all the days she has spent with him. Hours upon hours of her talking about him and her, and how much she loved him, and not spider-man. That she loved him no matter what he does and that is what pains her the most. Her heartfelt messages caused him to break down a little.

As the recording began to end, the sun rose. Peter stood up from ground as if he has been reborn with new hope and ambition.

...

The roads jolted up and down as the Rhino charged across the street, destroying everything in its way. The police tried everything to stop him, hundreds of civilians gathered around to see the fight.

Suddenly a little kid dressed up in a spider-man costume ran into the middle of the street to meet him.

"Ah, little boy, have you come to fight me, the Rhino, because I love squishing insects like you." The guy taunted with his heavy russian accent. He lifted up his mechanical hands and out popped several machine guns. The boy did not faze, people were screaming around him. His parents trying to get him, but the police held them back from the danger zone.

Suddenly everyone became silent. All that could be heard is a fast swinging sound.

"Hey spider-man" Peter said to the little boy in front of him.

The kid slowly turned around, he lift up his mask to show Peter his face. Peter felt his heart tighten up when he realized it was the same kid with the wind turbine.

"I knew you would back to save us."

Peter knelt down eye to eye with the body, "No kid, I think you guys were the ones who saved me."

The kid smiled back, Peter gave the kid a fist pump and carried him back to his parents. The cops threw him a speaker, "surrender now or face humiliation, and this time I won't just pull your pants down."

"Never, come and fight me like a real man!"

"You want me to come over there so you can kill me?"

The Rhino mech bent over and several missiles popped out of it's back.

"I'll be right there"

Peter began to swing forward as Rhino charged and shot the missoles at him. Peter grabbed a manhole and shielded himself from the first one, then jump out of the fire ball swinging it around deflecting several more missiles in mid air, before bringing it down right into the Rhino's face.

... Post credit scene...

"Spider-man has returned, and has taken down the Rhino." The TV broadcasted at the cafe where Peter worked. Obviously Peter arrived a little late but since no one was there anyways he didn't care, it felt good to be back. The manager called in sick earlier but trusted Peter to open the place on time until the other workers arrived.

Peter was in such a haste to get everything ready, he put on his cafe uniform in a very fast manner, just in time for the first customer to come in.

The door opened, and a girl walked in. Her red hair flowed effortlessly in the light breeze, Peter's spidy senses could easily pick up the strawberry sent lingering in the air. She is dressed in a zipped leather jacket, and wore jeans that are ripped at the knees, including a pare of brown boots that made a clicking noise every time she took a step. She has a very charming face, not sexy but attractivly cute and playful.

She walked to the counter, Peter straightened up his outfit and fixed his posture.

"Hey there tiger."

"Hi" Peter replayed shyly. "What can I get you?"

"Something dark, but has a cinnamon and Christmas taste to it." She answered.

"Would you like some sugar with that?" He joked.

"Sure." She played along. They both laughed a little.

"Oh how rude of me, my name is Peter, Peter Parker." He held out is hand.

"Peter hey, my name is Mary Jane, nice to meat you." She shook his hand.

"I will be right back with your order." He turned around to get the coffee ready, and when he did so Mary Jane looked at him with ciriouscity, and then her mouth dropped when she spotted a spider-man mask peeping out of his pocket.

**Thank-you all for reading my story, and dealing with my errors (it's hard writing on an iPad.) I hope that you all like this story, and please leave a review. If you guys want more please tell me, I might make a spin-off or sequel.**


End file.
